


Tea, Food and Great Company

by rvaleardis



Series: Sofia and Richard [3]
Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:53:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvaleardis/pseuds/rvaleardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble about Richard and Sofia after hosting a party for a couple of friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea, Food and Great Company

Meredith and Aidan’s engagement party was a resounding success. Everyone had finally left and I was putting all of the extra food in the kitchen, thinking about how happy they looked.

“Sofia, are you in the kitchen?” asked Richard from the living room. 

“Yes, I’m almost done.” I replied. 

He came in and had a funny look in his eyes. 

“You are planning something aren’t you? What is going on in that head of yours?” I asked. 

“Well I didn’t really get to eat or properly enjoy the food today. What do you say we put the kettle on, get in our pajamas and move the food to the family room? We could have a bit of a movie night. How does that sounds?” asked Richard 

“Sounds perfect!”

Richard nodded and left the room to get changed into pajamas. 

I fixed up plates with a hodge-podge of left overs and made a big pot of steaming hot tea, just the way we liked it. I brought the tray into the family room to find Richard getting extra-comfortable on his end of the sofa and channel surfing. Happy and tired from a long day, we enjoyed a relaxed meal while the TV was on. Neither of us paid it much attention, we were too busy enjoying the food and the easy conversation, and each other.

Nothing felt better than tea, food, and great company.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! It is my first time writing/posting anything :)


End file.
